Delirious
by delilahbelle
Summary: Donna and Eric finally get a chance to use the table. Post 5x12, season 5. M.


Author's Note: I've been having tons of my problems with my computer (everything from reading files to hardware issues), but I looked this up at Shea's suggestion, and my computer read it (THANK GOD!), so I'll post it until I rewrite the DS chapters. I originally posted it on Rachel's DxE board. Enjoy, and I'm really really sorry. I am getting a new computer.

* * *

><p>The Forman house was quiet this weekend. Red and Kitty were off doing who knows what, Hyde had taken off to the Burkhart mansion after breakfast, and Kelso and Fez were scouring Point Place for chicks. Eric was alone in the basement, sitting on the couch in boxers and a t-shirt, watching Gilligan screw up the latest attempt to get off the island.<p>

He wondered what Donna was up to and if she'd be coming over soon. He had the house to himself for a few hours, and he'd love to spend some time with her...preferably naked and sweaty, although he'd accept alone time clothed.

The basement door opened and Donna walked in just as he conjured an image of her naked on his bed. He started and quickly reached for his pants. "Hi!" His voice squeaked.

"No, don't get all gussied up for me," she laughed.

"I was wondering where you were," he said as he stepped into his jeans.

"Don't put them on, Eric."

He paused, hearing something in her husky voice that made him think her plans for the day were right along the idea of his fantasies. "Oh, my God, you came here to do it."

"Why are you surprised?" She laughed again and walked over to him, explaining, "My dad went out with Joanne a few minutes ago, but I had to stay with them all morning. It was disturbing, so I started daydreaming...about being bent over a kitchen table with you fucking me..."

He swallowed heavily and gaped.

"Up to it?"

He nodded frantically. She gave him a grin and walked past him, strutting up the stairs, hips swaying and butt bouncing. He stared after her uncomprehendingly for a few beats then quickly ran up after her, tugging his jeans off.

By the time he got upstairs, she was standing in the middle of the kitchen wearing nothing but an innocent smile. He was still holding onto his jeans and she tugged them out of his hands. "You won't be needing those." She tossed them in the corner and reached for the hem of his shirt. "Or that." She threw it in the general direction of his pants. A wicked grin lit up her face. "And you definitely do _not _need these." She hooked her thumbs on the band of his boxers and pulled them down. He was already hard and she stared down at his cock. Her eyes flicked back to his face and grinned slowly.

She sunk down on her knees and ran her tongue along the tip of him. He jumped in surprise then settled his hands on her shoulders as she smirked up at him and licked him from base to tip.

They'd never done this before. It hadn't even been talked about. He'd been content with just regular, plain sex, and he hadn't wanted to screw that up by suggesting this. For a second, he wondered what would have happened had he suggested it but then her warm mouth slid down on him and he stopped even trying to think. It just wasn't going to happen.

He gathered her hair in his hand, pushing it away from tickling his thighs. He stared down at her, focusing on the image and sensations of her hot, wet mouth. It felt nearly as good as her pussy did. He was hissing low under his breath, teeth clenched, trying to calm the in the raging heat inside of him, wanting this to last as long as possible. One hand kept a tight grip on her hair while the other dug into her shoulder, fingers gripping tightly, knuckles white, but she didn't seem to care.

Her tongue flicked across the tip of him again and he jerked, inhaling sharply. Her lips curved into a smile around him as she took him into her mouth again. One of her hands curled around the base of his cock, holding him in place as she bobbed up and down, to the tip of him and halfway down again, slowly and surely, teasingly.

Her long pale fingers ran lightly over his balls. He let out a sharp breath, willing the last thread of his control to not break. She wrapped her fingers around them and squeezed very gently. His eyes fluttered shut and a shaky groan escaped his lips.

When he opened his eyes again, her hands had moved to grip his thighs and she was staring up at him, the tip of him still between her lips, as if she was waiting. He could read her silent message.

_Watch me._

And he did. Without breaking their gaze, her mouth moved down unhurriedly, further and further, until he was all the way inside of her. She made a small gagging sound in the back of her throat and her eyes closed for a moment, and when they were open again, she moved her back up just as tormentingly slow until just the tip of him was resting between her lips. Her mouth tightened around him, suckling him as he did so often with her nipples, the pressure deliciously painful.

_Come for me._

He could see the message in her lust darkened eyes and the fraying thread of his control broke. He twisted her hair around his hand, pressing his hand into her head, with a deep moan as he came into her mouth, one of her hands rubbing the length of his cock as if to milk out every last drop.

Her mouth slipped away after several moments and he forced his eyes open. Her tongue peeked out from behind her full lips, and he could see his come on the tip. Her eyes danced with amusement as she stared up at him, opening her mouth slightly so he could his come in her mouth. Her lips closed and after a moment parted again and he realised with a start she'd swallowed.

Damn, that was hot.

...

She hadn't known what to expect but it wasn't this. His reaction had been much more intense that she thought it would be, even though she knew he'd enjoy it.

His hand was still gripping painfully onto her hair and the fingers digging to her shoulder were bruising, but she didn't care. Her nipples were hard and there was a ball of heat in her stomach. The salty, slightly bitter after-taste of his come lingered in her mouth, and she savoured it as she watched him from underneath her lashes.

Gradually, his breathing returned to normal and his grips faded until his hands were by his side again. She was still on her knees in front of him, waiting for his reaction, when he looked down at her. "Time to repay the favour." He took her hand and she got up, following him to the table. He sat her down in one of the chairs and knelt in front of her.

He leaned forward and placed a short, passionate kiss on her lips. Before she had time to respond, he moved down to her breast, sucking at one nipple. The gentle scrape of his teeth and soothing warmth of his tongue sent ripples of heat across her body and she dug her nails into his scalp, trying to pull him closer. He laughed against her and unlatched his mouth, dragging his lips across the valley of her breasts and latching onto the other pebbled peak.

The pressure between her legs was quickly being unbearable, and she squeezed her thighs together in hopes of relieving some of the tension, but the fire between her thighs just burned harder and higher until she was dizzy with lust. She felt his mouth move down and her fingers slipped from his head. He tugged her thighs apart and she spread them wide when she realised his intent. His fingers parted the red curls and his tongue dipped inside.

She almost came right then and there.

He traced the length of her pussy teasingly before running his tongue up and down, just above her tight hole, just below her throbbing clit. She buried a hand in his hair, trying desperately to guide him the sensitive nub, but he avoided her attempts and pressed the tip of his tongue into her, quickly moving away. Finally, when she was crazy with unfulfilled need, hovering over the brink, he wrapped his lips around her pulsating clit and suckled like he had with her nipples. His teeth chafed at the bud in a way that felt a thousand times better on her wet, tender flesh, and she came violently, screaming, body trembling forcefully.

When she'd calmed some, she grabbed his face and pulled him to her and her tongue forced his lips open until their kiss became frenzied, fiery, excruciatingly exquisite, and she dug her fingers into his soft hair, pulling his head closer than it could possibly go as their tongues battle for dominance. The taste of her on his lips made her feel as though she hadn't just had a mind-blowing orgasm. She was getting delirious again, drunk on their mingling tastes and the feel of his hands in her hair and his rapidly hardening cock against her knee.

They pulled away, gasping for breath, and before she could pull him in for another kiss, he was standing, cock bobbing juicily. "I can't wait any longer."

She nodded, or at least she thought she did, and allowed him to pull her up. She stared at the table for a moment, disoriented, still dwelling on his kiss, and a thought managed to break through the haze in her brain. She braced herself against the table, hands on either side and bent over. The cold table felt nice against her heated skin and her hard nipples. She stuck her ass out and spread her legs, waiting eagerly for his cock.

...

He pulled at her thighs and she took the hint, moving her legs back until her body was lying almost completely on the table and her ass was high in the air. He guided himself into her, gripping her hips for support.

His rhythm was slow at first and judging by the small sounds of displeasure (he could almost see her swollen, red lips pouting) it wasn't at all to her liking. He thrust into her slowly for a few more seconds, refusing to quicken the pace until she yelled, "Just fuck me already!" He laughed quietly to himself and sped up, pushing into deeper and deeper with each thrust and her little moans filled the room, broken only by his grunts and her cussing.

His hands moved to cup her ass and he revelled in the feel of her silky skin against his hands as he fucked her velvety pussy. He smacked her round ass lightly and she moaned again and wiggled.

"Did you like that?" His voice was thick.

Her head turned back toward him slightly. A curtain of red hid most of her face from view, but he saw the smirk playing at her lips. "Are you touching me?" She gasped out, voice rasping.

"Yes."

"Then I like it."

He grinned at her and slapped the other cheek. She half-giggled, half-groaned, and he continued on, smacking her just hard enough for a sting. Her pussy was tightening around him, clenching, and he began slamming into her with extreme force, grabbing her hips again.

...

The mild spanking was surprisingly sexy and drove her to the edge. She was so close to her orgasm now. The pressure was painfully, perfectly intense and she gripped tighter to the edge of the table. Her heart was beating wildly, the pounding of her pulse echoing in her ears, matching the throbbing of his cock in her pussy.

She held on for a few moments longer, but she needed release _now._ Her inner muscles clenched and she let out a small scream as waves of consuming bliss washed over her and her body shook violently.

It took her a minute to get her bearings and to realise he had come. She felt him slip out of her and she pushed herself up on heavy, jelly-like arms. Moving clumsily, she managed to raise herself up enough so she was almost standing again, leaning against the table for support. He was still behind her and his arms wrapped tightly around her, and his lips pressed a loving kiss just below her earlobe.

Donna laughed weakly and turned to face Eric, wrapping her arms around his waist, the highest her arms would go at that moment and gave him a kiss.

"You've been practising."

"Bought a dildo." She buried her face in his neck. "Not as good as you."

He gave her an adorably happy grin and a long, tender kiss.

They didn't hear the door sliding open.

"Dammit, we just bought that table!"


End file.
